Follow Me
by Stella.H
Summary: This story follows the basic outline of Pitch Perfect 2. Beca is struggling with balancing her new internship, the Bella's and her relationship with Jesse. Also, what are these strange feelings that she has started to feel for one miss Chloe Beale? Rated M, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

 _Beca POV_

It is our annual acapella party, a sort of welcome to the year type thing.  
The music was great and the drinks were even better; I was in the process of struggling with the idea of balancing my internship at _Residual Heat_ with Bellas rehearsals, let alone finding time to spend with Jesse. Yeah, I am totally stressed right now.  
I already had to lie to the girls this afternoon about where I was, it wasn't easy looking into Chloe's eyes and saying something that wasn't truthful; she is always so trusting in me.

I figured that if I get as many drinks into me as possible before heading into the masses, facing Chloe and Jesse will be so much easier.  
I'm just about to swallow my fourth shot when a young, overly bubbly girl I've never seen before comes running up to me.  
"Hi I'm Emily. Emily Junk. I'm the new legacy, well, I mean - because my mum was a legacy. It's so crazy. It's all happening so fas-"  
Emily must've seen the look on my face as I tried to keep up with her because she took a deep breath and started again.  
"Sorry. My name is Emily, you must be Beca. I heard your mash-ups at last year's ICCA's... I'm a huge fan. I really can't wait to work with you."  
"Hi, yeah, I remember Chloe texting me that we got a legacy, I didn't even know that was a thing-"  
Right at that moment my phone started ringing,  
"Ahhh sorry do you mind if I..?"  
I could see some of the energy leave Emily's face at the sound of my ringing phone, I would have to make a point of introducing myself better later in the evening.  
"Yeah, sure, of course, I will just be over there somewhere." Emily's hand half-heartedly waved in the direction of the party, "Umm, talk later", and with a brief and awkward action that looked like a bow mixed a wave, she dejectedly walked away.

I looked down at my phone screen and saw Jesse's big head pulling a stupid face flash across my screen; *sigh*  
I knew this moment was inevitable, there was no use putting it off any longer.  
"hey babe," I answered. "I only just arrived, sorry, whereabouts are you?" I sighed again; why couldn't tonight just be over already, all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and sleep until all this stress went away and all my problems solved themselves.  
"Only just arrived?" He asked it like a question, but for some reason I felt like he already had the answer to that one. "Beca, I've watched you down like three shots already." Bingo, he already knew I was here. "This is what I'm talking about, it feels like lately all you do is avoid me, it's like you don't want to be with me anymore. We used to always spend so much time together. Now it's a struggle for you to even give me an hour of your time."  
"Jesse, I'm sorry okay, it's got nothing to do with you. I'm going through a really hard time okay. You don't understand how hard it is to balance everything, the internship, the Bellas, it's like I'm part of a juggling ac-"  
"The Bellas!?" I could hear the anger start to rise in his voice, he must've had a few drinks, he never, ever raises his voice. "Beca, seriously, you have given three years of your life to that group! Haven't you done enough!? Why can't you just call it quits and focus on your internship, focus on us!"  
Was he seriously saying all this right now? He wanted me to quit Bellas? To be honest, I don't think he could care less about my internship, this is about me not spending enough time with him and that was it.  
"Jesse, are you kidding right now?" Please tell me he is kidding. "All I need is a bit of support! Why can't you understand that? It's not forever, I just need some time to get some balance back into my life, this is all so new..." I looked over into the party, Fat Amy and Stacie seemed to be doing some form of sexualised dance to Beyonce's _Countdown_ , whilst the rest of the girls stood back laughing. My eyes lingered on Chloe for a second longer than what they should have; the way her intense blue eyes always sparkled with happiness and curiosity, they made me feel so vulnerable and so safe at the same time; it's like she can see straight into my soul just by looking at me.  
Seriously, what am I thinking? This is so wrong, I'm on the phone to my boyfriend, Chloe is my best friend, my straight best friend; the alcohol must already be getting to me. I quickly glanced away, before I could think too far on the subject.

I looked over to Cynthia-Rose who was busy watching Fat Amy's and Stacie's rambunctious display, whilst also staring at Stacie's ass; I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Beca are you even listening to me right now?" Jesse's angry voice cut me out of my daydreaming. Shit, for a second I forgot he was even there.  
Jesse was an amazing guy, he is normally so supportive, I guess he has been holding on to this for a while and the drinks haven't really helped.  
"Yeah, sorry I just..." I chanced another glance over in Chloe's direction and was caught off guard to see her staring back at me; concern was flooding into her perfect blue eyes.  
"Look Beca", Jesse's voice took on a gentler edge, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what just came over me, I think I just need a few days to think things through and then we can talk. I don't want to fight like this." I could hear the defeat wash over his normally warm voice. I know he feels like he is losing me, whilst I feel like I'm continuously in limbo.  
"Okay Jess, you're right, I think that's probably best. I don't want to fight like this either."  
There was a bit of silence on the line.  
"I love you Beca."  
Another silence.  
"I - I love you too." Was that the truth? I wasn't sure anymore. Everything was so overwhelming and confusing.  
The line went dead.  
I looked down and took a deep breath, contemplating whether or not I should just head back to the Bella's house.

"Hey there", a smooth gentle and calming voice sliced me from my thoughts like a dagger.  
I looked up to see Chloe standing before me, her eyes following mine to the phone in my hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

 _Beca POV_

"Hey there", a smooth gentle and calming voice sliced me from my thoughts like a dagger.

I looked up to see Chloe standing before me, her eyes following mine to the phone in my hand.

Chloe's eyes lingered on the phone a second longer.

I gulped, I wasn't expecting her to come over.

"Hey", the word left my mouth like a raspy whisper.

Her head shot up and her piercing eyes stared straight into my own, concern flooding them once again.

"Jesse?" She asked. I couldn't help but look away.

"Yeah... I don't know it's just, everything has been so intense lately, it's all moving so quickly."

I didn't know what to say without giving away my internship.

To be honest I don't really know myself why I'm keeping it from her; I know lying about it will only cause a huge argument in the future, but I just

couldn't help it. I guess I was terrified of disappointing her, as well as the idea that one day there will be a life with no Bella's... No Chloe.

Seriously, what is going through my head lately? I can't keep thinking about Chloe like this, I don't understand all these feelings. I'm with Jesse and

he is a great guy; yeah we've hit a rough patch, it's nothing that we can't work out though.

I think the stress of one day losing Chloe is getting to me and playing with my emotions.

Tingles shot up my arm as she gently grabbed my hand, I looked back up to her. Her fingers wrapped around my own and gave them a reassuring

squeeze.

"Look, everyone gets really stressed at the start of senior year. I should know I've repeated it three times." She chuckled lightly at that

and I couldn't help but smile; she always had that effect on me.

"I don't know what the future holds," she paused and looked at me curiously, but only for a split second. "But, what I do know is that I can see how

much you both deeply care for each other, something like senior year stress can't just take that away." She looked down at the ground and exhaled

deeply, a frown quickly passing over her face.

A moment passed before she looked back up at me, whatever thoughts she was thinking had clearly vanished from her mind. She smirked, I couldn't

explain the butterflies that jumped in my stomach. Chloe gently squeezed my hand once more before asking,

"Is there anything else that's bothering you B?" Her eyes looked at me inquisitively.

"No, uh, you hit the nail on the head with that one, I guess I just need to get some balance back; maybe take a chill pill."

That whole interaction just left me feeling confused. It was the perfect time to tell Chloe about my internship; why couldn't I just tell her? And what

was with those butterflies? And why did I hate the way Jesse's name sounded falling from her lips so damn much.

All I wanted to do was cry, everything felt like one big mess.

"Hey, hey", Chloe leaned in and grabbed my other hand as well.

"Beca, it's all going to be okay, you have countless people here for you." She said, indicating over to the other Bella's; but all that did was make me

feel like I was betraying them even more.

"And I for one know, that you will always, always be my best friend; And I'll be damned if I just sit by and let you feel like this."

Her voice was always so peaceful, I couldn't help but relax into her words. For a moment it felt like it could all be okay. I looked straight up into her

eyes and saw nothing but love and concern. She was my best friend.

Chloe's voice chirped up, and a huge grin wondered onto her face. Her smile could light up the darkest room.

"I have the perfect idea on how to start getting that balance back, miss Beca Mitchell... Follow me."

She immediately dropped her hands from my own, and they instantly felt strangely cold.

I couldn't help but admire the way her hips gently swayed as she danced over towards the crowd, she could easily put anyone in a trance.

"Do you like what you see Mitchell?" I hurriedly looked up to see Chloe's face turned back towards my own, a smirk playing across her lips.

I gulped and blushed. Geez Beca, pull yourself together.

"Well come on!" Chloe raced back towards me and once again grabbed my hand.

Before I knew it we were heading towards the rest of the Bella's.

 **AN:  
Hi everyone, I just wanted to take a moment to introduce myself.  
This is my very first fanfiction, so I'm a brand newby.  
Any constructive criticism is very welcome.  
I would love to hear from you all and see what you think.  
I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

 _Beca POV_

"Do you like what you see Mitchell?" I hurriedly looked up to see Chloe's face turned back towards my own, a smirk playing across her lips. I gulped and blushed. Geez Beca, pull yourself together.  
"Well come on!" Chloe raced back towards me and once again grabbed my hand.  
Before I knew it we were heading towards the rest of the Bella's.

The party was going amazingly. All the Bella's were together, all the aca-people were together; minus Jesse, he went home straight after our conversation.  
I felt terrible, I was letting him down so much, I needed to stop shutting him out.  
It was a strange thing really, I was always pushing away the people I was scared of losing; which probably explains why I haven't been able to muster up the courage to talk to Chloe yet.  
Perhaps I could organise a whole day to spend with Jesse next weekend, just to show him how much I care... I can't lose him.

I was cut from my thoughts by a hard slap on my ass and Fat Amy hollering at me,  
"MITCHELL!" She placed an arm around my shoulders and gave me her token cheesy grin.  
"So, tell me, why have you been so elusive lately?" She quirked her eyebrow up at me in a joking matter.  
"could there potentially be a little bit of trouble in paradise?" She gently squeezed my shoulder, "C'mon, spill, let Fat Amy ease your troublesome worries."

"I uh..." I looked down, suddenly finding some very interesting patterns in the pavement beside the pool. I didn't want to spend my whole night talking about how I'm totally freaking out right now.

"Look," Fat Amy spoke up,  
"could a certain red head have anything to do with this?" She looked down at me with an inquisitive look, I couldn't do anything to stop the heat that rose all the way up my chest and onto my cheeks; there for all to see. I was confused above all else. I knew what she was implying, but it was almost like my brain couldn't process it.

"I uh, um, it- no, it's not- Jesse- Chloe just-" before I could get anymore words out I was spun around by the devil herself, Chloe had a drink in her hand and I don't think it was the first one. Her eyes were struggling to focus on my own and she was leaning in very close; my heart began to race.

"BECA! My girrrrl!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me in closer again, I looked back towards Fat Amy to see her winking at me knowingly; I gulped.  
"You smell really good by the way," Chloe whispered into my ear, her words slurring ever so slightly. My stomach began to tingle and I shivered at the feeling of her breath in my ear.

"I uh- thanks." I didn't know what to say, I don't know how she suddenly had such a hold over me. All I could think was that I absolutely loved the way she smelt too, I couldn't explain it, it was just all her, and to be honest I think that's the main reason why I liked it so much.  
I looked up at her to see a look in her eyes I hadn't seen before.

"Oh, you are very welcome," Chloe squeezed my hands and the same tingles I felt before came shooting back through my arm. Argh, stupid emotions, stupid feelings!  
She looked down at me for a little while longer, almost like she was trying to put a puzzle together. Her intense and piercing blue eyes slid up and down my body momentarily. She swallowed, swaying slightly, I couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or from something else...  
Chloe shook herself off from whatever daze she just experienced,  
"C'mon B, come dance with us", Chloe pulled me over towards the Bella's who were now all dancing together.

The night was going by fast, the drinks were flowing and the beats were pumping.  
Lily and I were busting a move to Run DMC. I looked over to see Bumper booty shaking onto Fat Amy, I laughed to myself; If those two don't end up together there would be something seriously wrong with this world

My eyes scanned through the crowd before landing on Emily, who was just finished talking to Benji, they both looked a little nervous. I smirked, Benji was a good guy and just by seeing the way he spoke to her I could tell he had a bit of a crush. I would have to ask Jesse about it later.

I think I owed it to her to make up for my heinous introduction earlier.  
She spotted me and gave a small smile, I indicated with my hand that she should come over and join Lily and I in our corny dance fest. Her eyes lit up and she began to walk over towards us.

"Hey," Emily looked over at us a little nervously, which was totally understandable being her first night with the Bellas.

"Hey, Emily, I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to palm you off like that."

"Oh no, it's fine, I understand, I just caught you at a bad time that's all." She gave a little smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So how are you liking the Bellas so far? I mean I know it's only been what- a couple hours at most." We both chuckled. Emily's eyes glanced over the rest of the Bellas and then over the whole party; everyone was dancing by the pool.

"In all honesty it's everything I imagined and then some, I mean, like you said, it's only been a few hours, but I think you guys are amazing and I really think we can totally smash worlds." Her smile was contagious, although it didn't quite reach my eyes.  
Worlds was a whole different problem, all the girls were so invested into the World Championships and I was scared to let them down, I was ashamed to be thinking about my life after the Bellas and I couldn't understand why.

"What's up Pitches!?" Stacie yelled as she threw her arms around Emily's and my shoulders, she was closely followed by Chloe and the rest of the Bellas; minus Fat Amy who had suspiciously disappeared soon after finding Bumper.  
Stacie planted a huge kiss on my cheek and quickly squeezed my ass, I couldn't help but give a little yelp. Stacie chuckled at me and removed her arm from shoulder, apparently she had a bit to drink tonight as well, it looks like the Bellas house is going to pumping tomorrow morning, I thought to myself sarcastically.  
"You see that fine specimen over there Beca?" Stacie pointed out a guy who I had only really seen a couple times around campus.

"Yeah?" I looked at the guy and back at her.

"I'm going to unleash the hunter on him tooooo-night! WOO!" And just like that she had vanished into the crowd. Cynthia-Rose's eyes followed her away, before she too disappeared into the crowd.

Before I could blink everyone had disappeared again, I sighed.  
Jessica and Ashley had already gone home a little earlier, Lily had disappeared to I-have-no-idea-where and Emily was dancing with Benji and Flo. That just left me and Chloe standing there together.

I looked over at Chloe, to find her already staring at me, my heart fluttered.  
Her eyes were completely glazed over and she seemed to be struggling to stand on her own two feet. Her mouth was wearing her token smirk, the one that made my stomach flip and my cheeks go hot.

"Oh hey there Beca," The words were slurring from her lips more so than before.  
"It looks like it's just you and me now." Just as she was about to take a step forward she lost her footing, I only just managed to catch her before she face planted it into the pavement.  
"My knight in shining armor!" Chloe threw the back of her hand to her forehead, pretending to be a damsel in distress. I couldn't help but chuckle she was just too cute.

With her arms still around me, Chloe laid her head onto my shoulder. My insides exploded at the contact, my heart was racing like never before, I felt like I couldn't breathe.  
What was happening to me?  
Her smell was so overpowering and it was driving me insane. Chloe nuzzled her face away from my shoulder and towards my chest, I could feel the flutter in my stomach start to travel downwards and I panicked.  
I gently guided her off of me and got her balancing on her feet. She looked a little bit disappointed.

"Hey miss drunk-y, why don't we get you home and into bed? What do you say?" I didn't let go of her hands, just in case she fell over again, well at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"Only if you join me, Beca Mitchell." She swayed and smirked at me again. I squirmed under her watchful gaze. What had come over her? Did she know about my crazy feelings? I was sure I didn't give anything away. I mean, I know my eyes linger on her longer than they should sometimes, but she has never caught me; I don't think she has anyway.  
I gulped. Wait? Does this mean that she has feelings for me as well? Wait? What? Does this mean I have feelings for my best friend? My heart started pumping a million miles an hour and for a moment I completely forgot about Jesse, all I could think about was the girl standing in front of me.  
No, don't be stupid Beca, of course she doesn't have feelings for you, she is straight. She's just being her usual flirty self which is obviously increased due to the alcohol that she as consumed.  
I felt a strange sense of rejection with that thought and tried to brush it off as much as I could.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
"Come on you." I chuckled and put her arm around my shoulder before heading back to the Bellas house.

I managed to get Chloe up the stairs and into her room, she immediately began stripping down to her underwear. I clenched my jaw and turned around to give her some privacy before my body could take control of my feelings again. I both love and hate the confidence that girl has with her body.

I was just about to reach the room that I share with Fat Amy, praying that she wasn't in there with Bumper.

Just before I wrapped my hand around the door handle, I felt a hand gently grab onto my shoulder. I turned around to see Chloe standing before me still in her underwear.  
I gulped. Don't look down Beca, Don't look down.

"Chlo-" Chloe put her finger against my mouth, her other hand still on my shoulder to give her balance.  
"I know you're stressed B, and I know you're still trying get your footing with all of this."  
Chloe looked me over in a way that she never had before and for the first time I felt slightly self-conscious in front of her.  
Her eyes shot back up towards my own, she swayed a little.  
My heart was racing like never before, my whole body was hot, I couldn't breathe.  
I chanced a look down at her beautiful body. She was wearing matching silky deep blue panties that hugged and showed all the right places, the colour matched her hair extraordinarily. Her skin was pale and smooth and her body was toned and gorgeous.  
I felt my hands twitch and clenched them at my sides, my throat tightened.

I heard Chloe clear her throat and my eyes looked up to meet her own. One of her eyebrows was raised, she had caught me staring. I started to feel a bit dizzy.  
Oh gosh, I can't believe she just caught me, I started to panic again.  
Chloe just smirked and gently placed her other hand on the side of my face, her thumb gently brushing over my cheek.

"I- I just want you to know," Chloe's voice was low and steady as she began to lean in. Her face was only a few centimeters from my own, I couldn't believe this was happening.  
"I just want you to know, how much I care about you Beca Mitchell, I will always, always be here for you."

And with that her face closed the gap and her soft lips were gently pressing on my own. My heart officially exploded and I was too stunned to do anything other than stand there completely still.

In that moment I knew that I was falling for my best friend, and there was nothing I could do about it.  
But wait? Does this mean she feels the same way?

Just before my mind had a breakdown Chloe pulled away, she looked at me, smiled a beautiful smile, like I was the only the girl in the whole world, and walked back to her room.

What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone,  
Just wanted to say a big thank you to my followers and the people who have made a review.  
I will most definitely keep this story going :)  
At an absolute minimum I will make sure I post one chapter a week, but I will aim for about 2 or 3 weekly.  
Anyway, here is chapter four; I hope you enjoy!** __

 _Chapter Four_

 _Beca POV_

I woke the next morning with a start. Everything that happened the night before came rushing back and Chloe's kiss was like a punch in the face; a sweet and beautiful punch in the face.

I quickly looked over at Fat Amy's bed to find it empty. She must've spent the night with Bumper.  
I sank back deeply into my mattress, relishing in the feeling of Chloe's lips on my own. However, it didn't take too long before the panic settled in.

Shit.

I was falling in love with my best friend... And I think I have been for quite some time.  
I can't do this, what if I hurt her? I care too much about her; or worse... What if she hurts me?  
Shit.  
What about Jesse? I don't even know anymore... I mean I love him, but am I in love with him?

Images of Chloe and Jesse began flashing through my mind faster and faster, until my body broke into a cold sweat and I could feel tears welling in my eyes.  
I sank deeper into my bed and under the covers; pull yourself together Mitchell, you don't cry.

This is exactly why relationships are stupid.  
This is exactly why I don't let people get close to me.

Chloe's kiss began to run through my mind again. The way her lips were so soft... she was so gentle and loving. I began to feel my stomach twist and turn at the memory, so fresh in my mind.  
Chloe was absolute and utter perfection - and with those simple words that she spoke to me about her caring, all my stresses vanished. I wanted nothing more than to go into her room and hold her close and kiss her again.  
I wanted nothing more than her.  
Wow - that sounds so corny. What is this woman doing to me?  
Damn beautiful, red headed, perfect woman!

As I threw the covers off of my body and stood up, I began to think of Jesse again, and sat back down.  
My head fell down into the palm of my hands.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't lead Jesse on whilst I was feeling this way; it wasn't fair. I was going to have to talk to him, he at least deserved the truth.  
My palms began to sweat, I lifted my head out of my hands. After our conversation on the phone last night I wasn't so sure how he was going to take it.

I took a deep breath and looked at my phone to see the time, it was only 7:30am... Weird, I never wake up this early. There was also a text message from Jesse, but I decided against reading it just yet. I needed to relax and take some time to calm down.  
I knew for certain that after last night, none of the other Bella's would be awake.  
Now was the perfect opportunity to work on some mixes for World's and to get some ideas flowing for Snoop Dogg's arrival.

I sighed, opened my computer up and tried to push all these crazy emotions from my head... for at least an hour or two.

After some time I managed to calm myself down; at least a tiny bit.  
I closed up my laptop, stood up, and placed it over on the desk.  
I opened up my phone again, it was 9:47... A much more reasonable time. However, Jesse's un-open text on my screen completely undid all the calming down I had tried to do.

I was about to walk downstairs for breakfast, when I froze.  
I completely forgot that Chloe would quite possibly be awake. Being the ever organised, over thinking girl that she is, she was normally awake bright and early, well before everyone else.  
I tried to swallow, but my throat had already tightened.  
Never before have I felt such nerves and excitement at the prospect of seeing my best friend.

Play it cool Beca, you've got this. You've totally got this.

I decided to gage her reaction before deciding on my own; and thus, with shaky legs, I began to make my way down the stairs.

I made it halfway downstairs, I could hear Stacie and Emily groggily talking to one another.  
Just as I made it around the bend in the stairs, a thought hit me full in the face...

What if Chloe regretted what happened?  
I mean I was always prepared for the idea that she didn't mean it in a romantic way. Let's be real here, it's Chloe, she is super flirtatious when she is sober, let alone drunk. She could've just got a little bit carried away... But what if she regretted it?  
What if the absolute thought of me, now disgusted her?

I could feel my heart sink deep down through my chest and into my stomach and my eyes went blurry.  
I realised that perhaps I couldn't do this.  
I was about to turn around and head back upstairs, after all, no one had seen me, so I could easily slip away.

I barely made it one step up the stairs, when suddenly-  
The front door slammed open and Fat Amy all but fell through the entrance. All the Bellas came rushing over from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. All the Bellas but Chloe.  
No Chloe? That was weird.

"Okay, okay I went to get some ice cream! Geez! These things take time, there was a line-up! Haven't you skinny bitches ever eaten ice cream before!?" Amy boomed as she regained some of her balance on Cynthia-Rose.  
Between their hangovers and their tiredness everyone just seemed extremely confused by the entire situation. Their eyes looking over Amy before finally turning and resting on me.

"You're looking very sheepish this morning," said Amy, looking at me very inquisitively.

Cynthia-Rose and Stacie gave me a quick look up and down before shrugging and turning around to head back into the kitchen. I could smell pancakes burning. The rest of the Bellas followed close behind them, Amy stayed behind, her eyes never leaving me.

"Where's Chloe?" Amy asked me expectantly.

"What? I don't- I mean I only just woke up- I don't-" The words fell out of my mouth in an un-organised heap. Fat Amy cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes.

"Riiiight Mitchell, whatever you say." Amy winked at me before heading into the kitchen.

"Wait-no! AMY! WAIT!" I half stumbled down the stairs in pursuit of Fat Amy, as she laughed to herself.  
I caught up with her as we reached the island bench in the kitchen. All the Bellas were gathered round laughing about the night before, digging into pancakes and coffee. My stomach growled and lurched at the sight before me. I was hungry.

I was sitting in between Amy and Stacie. It didn't take long for me to start panicking again. Chloe was still a no show. My heart was racing.  
Almost as if she could read my mind, Emily piped up,

"Hey, has anyone seen Chloe?"

"I think she's still in bed," exclaimed Stacie.  
"She went home with you didn't she Beca? I mean I saw you two leaving together." Stacie looked down at me sitting next to her.  
I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my face as I thought of the ulterior meaning to what Stacie had just said. I could feel Fat Amy's eyes watching my every single move.

I was just about to respond when I heard Jessica and Ashley start talking.

"Oh hey Chloe, we were just wondering where you were?"

My eyes shot up to the doorway, my heart pounded harder than it ever had before, as my eyes rested on the object of my internal madness stood before me... She was so maddeningly beautiful. I felt the breath escape my lungs and all thought disappeared.

Chloe looked different than to what I had ever seen her. Her hair was in a complete disarray, her eyes were puffy and the mascara and eyeliner from the night before left black marks underneath her eyes. It was 11am and it looked like Chloe had not slept a single wink.  
Even like this, she was utter perfection to me... Oh my gosh, how did I manage to suppress these emotions for so long!?

I could not take my eyes off of her.

"Morning ladies, you're all looking glorious this morning." Wow, Chloe's husky, sultry voice caused by her hangover was quite possibly the sexiest sound I had ever heard. Her eyes scanned over all of us, taking in everyone's disheveled appearances... Before finally resting on me.  
I'm pretty certain that my heart just did a somersault in between my lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, I realised that it may be a little bit cruel to just finish the chapter off like that... So here is another one for all you lovely people :)  
Thanks again for all the feedback, to be honest I wasn't expecting such a positive response.  
Thank you, thank you!**

 _Chapter Five_

 _Beca POV_

Chloe's eyes would've only rested on mine for about half a second longer than everyone else's, an unrecognisable expression ran across her features. I couldn't help but melt deeper into the bar stool.  
Let's be honest I was shit scared and I couldn't read her emotions.

I don't know what I was expecting when she finally woke up, I guess at least a little smile or something would've been nice.  
But nothing; nothing but a slightly extended glance... It was almost empty.

"How was the rest of your night Chloe?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah you seemed to of been having a good time." Joined in Stacie, whose eyes took in Chloe's rare messy appearance.

"Uh-hm," Chloe coughed a little and looked down, I could've been mistaken but I swear I could see a tinge of red sneak onto her cheeks.  
She was still standing in the doorway, wrapped up in the blanket from her bed. She looked like some gorgeous, delicious burrito... Oh my god! BECA STOP! It was too late though, my heart was already racing. I was already thinking about what was under that blanket...

My body twitched as I tried to stop the thoughts running through my head from showing themselves on my face. Fat Amy's face shot over into my direction, she gave me a sly shove and a nod, before leaning in and whispering into my ear,

"Beca and Chloe, together you're Bloe." I leaned back in my chair to look at her, shock evident on her features; all Amy did was laugh.

I threw my head into my hands, suddenly not interested in pancakes.

"Well Chloe, how was the rest of your night?" Stacie asked.

There was a momentary silence, just long enough for it to be slightly awkward.  
I lifted my head from my hands to find Chloe looking at me, It was like she was trying to decide something, whilst the rest of the Bellas were looking at me questioningly.

"Um..." Chloe muttered quietly.  
Everyone turning their gaze back towards her. Chloe's eyes never leaving mine. The decision that her face was trying to make earlier seemed to have been made.  
"To be honest, I can't really remember what on earth happened last night...", her eyes gave me one last look over and as desperately as I tried, I couldn't read the emotion that was on her face.  
Chloe looked to the other Bellas with a smirk on her face and said,  
"This ginger had way to much jiggle juice."

Chloe laughed and so did the rest of the Bellas.

Everyone was back to how they were before, laughing and eating pancakes. Meanwhile I wanted nothing more than to vanish into thin air.  
Why did everything have to be in such a huge mess?

Chloe had no recollection of the kiss.  
Well at least that's what she said, and if she was just pretending to forget, that lead to only one other alternative... She regretted it.

I wanted to cry.  
I felt like I lost my best friend.  
I didn't even initiate the kiss and for some reason I was the one feeling like a total loser.

I didn't want any of the girls to suspect anything, so I stood up, mumbled some excuse under my breath about preparing a set list for worlds and began trudging away from the kitchen and up the stairs.  
I could feel eyes burning into my back and even without turning away, I knew it was Chloe.

I managed to make it all the way to my room without having a complete breakdown. But the second I walked through that door, I threw myself face down into my bed and just let loose.  
It wasn't until I felt this rejection that I realised just how in love I was with Chloe Beale, my best friend.  
I sobbed into my bed spread, I had lost everything before I had even found it - I didn't even know that was possible.

It didn't take long before my body succumbed to the overwhelming emotion and passed out from exhaustion.

It had been several hours before I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached over and grabbed it, looking at the screen to find a warm and loving face staring back at me.  
It was Jesse.  
And although I was a mess and I knew that I had to call things off with him, his face was a welcome sight.

"Hello?" I answered the phone and cringed at my voice, it was crusty and dry, not anywhere near the sexy sound that came out of Chloe's mouth this morning.  
Just the thought of her had my eyes instantly welling up.

"Oh hey there beautiful." Jesse's voice was warm and relaxing, but I couldn't help but cringe, just thinking about the change I had in my head space made me feel like I was already betraying him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." There was a pause on the line.  
"Look Beca, I don't know if you got my message this morning. I- I'm so sorry about last night. I don't want you to quit the Bellas, I know how happy they make. That's all that matters to me.  
I shouldn't of spoken to you like that, I shouldn't of been so selfish." Jesse let out a big exhale, almost as if he was trying to compose himself slightly.  
"Look, do you think I could come over soon? Just for a little while? I don't want to make a half-hearted apology over the phone."

I cringed, I knew the next time I saw him I would have to talk to him about what's going on with me. I just wasn't expecting it to be today.

"Look I don't know, I-" Jesse cut me off.

"Please Beca? I feel like a royal ass. I should never have talked to you that way. I should never have let everything build up the way it has."

"Okay Jesse, sure, I- I kind of need to talk to you about some stuff too..."

"Oh- Okay... Well, how does me getting there in 1 hour sound? I will bring snacks."

"Sure, sounds great, see you then," I breathed out, trying to keep myself in check. Telling myself I was going to call things off and then being confronted with an opportunity to do so were two very different things.

"See you then B... I love you so much." Fuck.

I managed to slip out a rushed goodbye and then quickly hung up.

I had freshened myself up as much as I could, Jesse was due to be here in about 15 minutes and I still had no idea about what I was going to say. How could my life turn from a stressful disaster, to an even more stressful disaster.

I sighed and took a deep breath and just stood staring at myself in the mirror. I don't even know what I was thinking about, but I just stood there judging myself.

My heart almost fell out of my mouth when I heard a knock on the door, without looking over I said to 'come in', assuming it was Jesse.  
I heard the blankets rustle and knew he must've been sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey," I said as I spun round to say hello, only to find myself freeze to the floor... It wasn't Jesse.

It was Chloe.

She looked different than to what she had this morning. Her hair was perfection, even the small touches of make-up around her eyes and the lip gloss on her lips was perfection. She was barefoot and in a beautiful light summer dress. My knees instantly went weak, I half sat and half stumbled onto the bed beside her.

"Hi" She said it so quietly and so delicately, I almost cried right then and there.  
For a moment I had completely forgotten the rejection I had felt earlier... I mean for crying out loud, I wasn't even the one who made the move.

Don't cry Beca, for goodness sake don't cry right here in front of her.  
I was so in love with her, just sitting next to her like this I could feel my heart falling to pieces.  
So doing what I do best when it comes to everyone I care deeply about, I decided to put up a wall and protect myself.

Chloe intensely scanned my body and I couldn't help but feel weak and slightly inferior. Her eyes ran up my body to rest on my own and concern rose through them. There was another emotion there but I couldn't quite place it, she looked slightly helpless, but it seemed too out of context for me to be certain.

"Look," her beautiful voice started to speak up, it was quiet and gentle.  
"I was just checking on you. You've been locked up here all day, I was worried you might be sick or something."  
It was strange really, because I could hear the words coming from her mouth, but it was like her face was trying to ask something else.  
My heart was clenching and twisting at the feeling of sitting so close to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her hand resting on the bed very close to my own. My heart was racing.  
I wanted to put up my wall and run away, but it was Chloe and there was no way I was ever going to be able to do that with her.

There was a silence, and just when I thought that there was a very high chance I could implode, Chloe's fingers gently touched the edge of mine and she leaned in a little bit closer.

"Beca, I really need to talk to you... It's about last night-"

Before Chloe could get any more words out Jesse walked into the room, a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hands.  
Chloe jumped away from me and my heart was both pounding and aching from having her so close and then so far away.

"Uh- sorry- Cynthia-Rose just sent me up, I didn't realise you were up here too Chloe, sorry." Jesse looked both sheepish and yet slightly confused at the closeness of Chloe and I as he walked in.

A range of emotions crossed Chloe's face and if I wasn't paying attention, I doubt I would've caught them. The two most prominent being jealousy and dejection, it was clear that that's what they were, I just couldn't understand why.

Chloe quickly adjusted herself and a smile ran across her face.

"No, no it's fine" Chloe quickly sprang from the bed and my whole body went cold from the loss of contact. What was she wanting to talk to me about...? I thought she had completely forgotten last night...?  
"I will leave you two love birds to it." The words seemed to be forced out of her mouth.  
"Just remember Beca," Chloe's eyes quickly turned to mine, the caring and gentleness from before was gone and replaced by a professional demeanor.  
"We're scouting DSM tomorrow at the auto show." And with that she ran down the stairs and out of the room, leaving me dumbfounded and Jesse slightly confused.

 **AN: Thanks again for reading!  
From here on out I'm going to start making the chapters a bit longer and spacing them out a bit more - I think the story will have a better flow that way.**

 **Once again if you have any comments or constructive criticism it is much welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for waiting for this one, it's a bit longer as promised!  
I will start having a chapter ready once a week, maybe twice a week depending on life and all its events.**

 _Chapter Six_

 _Beca POV_

Jesse stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment or two, whilst I looked in the direction that Chloe had left from.  
After a few moments Jesse cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Is she okay?" He stepped further into the room and closer towards me.

"I don't know..." I really had no idea at all, I was so confused. What just happened? What was she wanting to say? She was so close; I could still smell her perfume.

Jesse's voice picked up and broke me away from my internal struggle.

"I got you these," his hands held out the flowers that he was holding, they were daisies, my favorites. I couldn't help the quick smile that came across my lips. I held my hands out and took them from him, placing them on my bedside table.

"They're beautiful, thank you." I looked up and smiled.

Jesse stepped closer again and wrapped his big arms around me, pulling me in towards his chest. He was always so warm, I couldn't help but push myself further into his embrace, inhaling his familiar scent. For a moment I felt safe and like nothing could touch me. Jesse only pulled me in tighter... But now that I think about it, it didn't feel right, it didn't feel perfect and I was left thinking what it would feel like to hold Chloe this way...

"Oh, I also got you these," Jesse pulled away and held out a deck of chocolate. What can I say? The man knows me well. I smiled up at him and before I knew it I was balling my eyes out, right there in front of him.

"Beca?" Jesse stepped towards me, quickly throwing the chocolate on the bed, and holding a tentative hand towards me.  
I only cried harder.

"Beca what's going on?" Jesse quickly stood in and wrapped his arms around me once more.

"I- I c-can- can't d- do this-s an- anymore..." The words barely left my mouth. Jesse only pulled me closer towards him and kissed the top of my head lovingly, the action made me feel better and at the same time much, much worse.

"... I know Beca..." I was shocked. What did he mean 'he knew'? I looked up at him puzzled, the tears still streaming down my face.

"Wh- What?"

"I know. I know what this is about baby. This is about Chloe. I've seen the way you always look at her, you're pulled to her like a magnet, you hang off of every word she says. It's not hard to see.  
You used to look at me that way..."

Jesse hung his head down and let out a deep breath.  
I was too stunned to even respond.

Jesse looked up at me and gave me a half smile. Though it never reached his eyes. He reached up and gently placed his big hand on the side of my face, his thumb tracing small, soothing circles on my cheek.

"You love her don't you?" His voice was nothing but gentle, and although he knew the answer, I know he wanted to hear me say it out loud.  
I was still so shocked about how this was all turning out, this was nothing like how I expected it to be.

It was all true though, I could keep denying it and continue to be in continuous agony, or I could admit it... I don't know if that was going to be less painful. But if there was one thing that my relationship with Jesse taught me, it was that I always needed to be honest with myself...

I took a deep breath and gave a slight nod, he only looked at me more intently. He wanted to hear the words.

"Ye- yes, yes Jesse, I- I love Chloe."

Jesse looked away for half a second, and breathed deeply, I knew he was trying not to cry.

A minute passed, I didn't want to say anything, I know he needed to gather his thoughts.  
Jesse looked back towards me, I could see his mind was made up about something, but I couldn't tell what.

"Beca," Jesse looked at me and grabbed both of my hands.  
"Beca, I'm breaking up with you..."  
What? I was confused, Jesse could see I was as well. I was just about to voice my confusion when he put a hand up to stop me.

"I want you to know Beca, this isn't my choice, this isn't what I wanted. I'm not going to lie and say that I am not completely devastated. That I am not both jealous and angry at Chloe, she stole your heart away from me...  
The thing that makes me hurt the most though is that I can see just how perfect she is for you... She is your perfect movie ending... And I- I'm not..." Jesse's eyes started to go red, he was holding back the tears.

I squeezed his warm hands, they were starting to get clammy from all the emotion, I didn't mind.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry, I don't even know what to say... I- I'm scared, I'm really, really scared. I- I never intended for this to happen, I don't know what I would be without you.. I- I"

"Beca," Jesse's calm voice interrupted my own.  
"Beca it's okay, being scared is the best bit. And I'm not just going to sit here and let you pass up on a love like this, I'm not going to be the reason that you don't do anything about it or hold back."  
Jesse couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"It's over between us Beca, you need to do what makes you happy, and if I can't be the one who does that for you, then I'm not going to stand in the way of someone who does."

I didn't have any words at all, I never noticed just how truly incredible Jesse was until this very moment. I leant in and hugged him as hard as I could, pushing my head against his chest. Listening to his heartbeat for the last time, inhaling his warm, clean smell for the last time. He only pulled me closer and gently stroked my hair, I could feel him smell and kiss the top of my head.

"I- I- Jesse I-" I just wanted to say something, I don't even know what, I just wanted to say something. The tears poured down my face as I looked up into his big, kind brown eyes.

"Don't say anything Beca. I just want you to be happy.  
Look... I need to get out of here... I- I will probably need some time before we can continue a friendship... I hope you understand."  
I nodded quickly. Jesse leant in and gave me one last soft kiss, it was a kiss to say goodbye. It was intense, and gentle, and loving all in one blow.

Jesse stood up and headed towards the stairs, before looking back at me and saying,  
"Don't let her get away Beca."  
With that, he turned and headed down the stairs.

I stepped backwards until the backs of my knees hit my bed and I sat down. Staring at the spot where Jesse had left.

I don't know how long it was that I was sitting there, before I felt the bed dip next to me and a soft warm arm wrap around me.

"What's up short stuff?" Amy's voice was kind. I sighed and leant into her side embrace.

"Jesse and I are over... And to be honest the main thing I feel is relief." I looked up at her and saw that she was listening intently to what I had to say.

"I mean, it's not that I don't care... Of course I miss him, I don't want to ruin any chance of a friendship that we might have... it's just- I mean- I, well, I'm..." C'mon Beca, just spit it out. Yeah sure Fat Amy is always joking around about everything, but if there is one person, other than Chloe, who I can trust with anything - it's her.

I sighed and looked down before quickly looking up at her again.

"I'm... I'm in love with Chloe."

Fat Amy looked at me as if I had said nothing more than the weather forecast for tomorrow.

"Did you hear what I said, Amy?" Fat Amy only began to smile. She awkwardly leant over me and picked up the chocolate bar sitting on the other side of me. There was a whole lot of boob and arm pit in my face. I huffed and tried to get out of her way.

"Well Beca, lez-be-honest here," Fat Amy didn't take her eyes off of the block of chocolate as she began to unwrap it, offering me the first piece. I kindly accepted.

"It's pretty obvious that you are in love with her." Fat Amy saw the shocked look on my face. Before continuing,

"Oh don't worry! I don't think anyone else knows... I just have a knack for this stuff, I'm kind of like a beautiful, blonde, Australian cupid." She smiled at me whilst shoving chocolate in her face.

"Well, that and I've caught you staring at her butt like a hundred times." I almost choked on the chocolate in my mouth. Amy banged her hand on my back to help me out.  
"So what are you going to do about it?"

I looked at her dumbfounded for while, whilst she looked questioningly back towards me.

"I don't really know? To be honest I'm terrified of her rejection. I mean let's get real, Chloe is straight-" Amy coughed quite loudly and aggressively. The action startled me.

"Please," Amy composed her,  
"Please continue." Amy just looked at me strangely, I couldn't understand why. I paused for a moment before continuing.

"So chances are she will let me down as gently as she can and then our friendship will never be the same again. For one, because she will know how insanely in love with her I am and that will most likely creep her out. And two, because the thought of being near her and seeing her in love with someone else, knowing she will never feel the same will completely destroy me..."

I threw my head into my hands, this was totally hopeless. I've lost Jesse and now I felt like I've lost Chloe before I've even found her.  
Fat Amy put her hand on my back and gently rubbed up and down.

"May I suggest something?" Fat Amy's voice interrupted the silence that had fell over the room.

"Go ahead, it's not like I have a crazy amount of options here."

"Well, perhaps, you should start by being completely honest with her... Like telling her about that internship you sneak off to..."

"What?" I threw my head up out of my hands and looked up at her.  
"Is there anything at all about me that you don't know? How did you find out?" I wasn't angry, more so extremely shocked... I was so careful at hiding it.

"Well you know how we have that little deal going, where every month I take twenty dollars from your purse and you pretend not to notice? Well, I saw your I.D. badge..."

I was completely gob-smacked!

"Okay... Well the money I want to come back too, but you went through my purse? Amy!" She looked so sheepish and it was impossible to stay mad at her... I can't believe it.

"I'm sorry Beca... It's just I really think you should tell her, I can already see the damage it's doing to you guys - she knows that you're hiding something from her... Why haven't you told her though? I mean this is a great and amazing thing. This is your dream. I thought that Chloe would be the first person you tell."

"Amy, you know how invested Chloe is with the Bellas, I don't want to stress her out, I don't want to hurt her."

Amy looked at me, slightly disappointed.

"Beca, you should tell her, the only thing that's going to hurt her is if you keep hiding this from her." Amy leant in and gave me a big hug before standing up and heading towards the stairs.  
"Look I know you've got a lot of stuff running through your mind, just please consider what I said... Now if you don't mind, I've gotta go and see someone about some stuff and things..." She gave me her token mischievous smile and headed down the stairs.

I fell back onto my bed, my head was a complete mess. How can so much happen in one day?! GAH!

I knew Fat Amy was right, I had to at least tell Chloe about the internship. The thing is I knew I had to but I just don't know if I could. Why did I have to be such a coward?

I dozed into a restless sleep, thoughts of Jesse's broken face and Chloe's disappointed, blue eyes staring at me and yelling at me running through my mind.

 **AN: Sorry sorry sorry for the lack of BeChloe action in this one! I promise there will be a lot in the next chapter! After all, it's time to check out Das Sound Machine!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

 _Beca POV_

I was dreaming, I knew it for sure. The vision was blurry and hard to follow - I was tired, and I was running. I couldn't tell if it was raining or if I was sweating out of sheer panic. Panic because I knew that Chloe was in front of me, but I could hardly see her and there was no way I was able to catch her... I had to keep trying.

"Beca, Beca..."

That was weird, it sounded like she was really close, but I could still hardly make out her figure in the murky distance in front of me.  
"Beca..."

I could feel my eyes slowly start to seep open... They were stinging and extremely blurry; I must've been crying in my sleep.  
"Hey there sleepy bear, it's time to wake up - you really need to get ready, we have to leave soon."

I tried to push my eyes open that little bit more, consciousness was starting to flow into my mind and my eyes were able to start taking in my surroundings.  
Today we go and scout DSM - Das Sound Machine. What kind of wankey name even is that? Way to be up yourself.  
I pushed myself up onto my elbows and took in my surroundings. The first thing that I noticed was that Chloe was sitting on my bed, right next to me, her hand gently resting on my knee, I could feel the soothing warmth even through the quilt.

So it was her voice that I could hear.

I stared up into her eyes, I could feel my breath catch in my throat and my heart skip a beat. It was the greatest feeling in the entire world.  
When I finally was able to tear my eyes away from her own, I took in the rest of her appearance. As always she looked utterly impeccable. Her skin was soft and glowing, she was wearing a tight navy blue skirt, that was super classy but at the same time ultra sexy. She was also wearing a loose button-up shirt, that hung on all the right places... Not to mention the nice view it was giving me right now- Oh my gosh! Head back in the game Mitchell.

I looked back up to her, my face a little sheepish and drowsy. Wow, does she have a massive effect on me. I don't know how I was able to suppress it for so long.  
Luckily I don't think she noticed where my eyes were just a moment ago.  
I looked back down towards her hand that was resting on my knee, her thumb started to sub-consciously rub back and forth... I could feel my stomach clench and tighten. My face was going red, I could feel the heat travel up my neck and flush onto my cheeks.  
God, I never wanted this moment to end. Before I knew it, Chloe's eyes followed mine and she quickly snapped her hand away. Whatever daze she was in before had completely vanished, and the oh-so professional Chloe I was starting to get to know lately, had returned.

Chloe hopped up off the bed,  
"You two better get up, we have to leave in an hour." Chloe's eyes looked over to Fat Amy who was slowly starting to sit up, and then back to me. She stared into my eyes and I had no idea what she was feeling.  
Chloe looked at me a second longer before disappearing out of the room.  
Why was she so hard to read lately? I've never known Chloe to be like this. One minute she is so close and the next so very far away.

All I knew for sure was that I greatly missed the warmth of her hand. I felt so cold now that she had gone. How could a simple touch take hold of me so much?

A minute or so later Fat Amy awkwardly threw herself out of bed and drudged down the stairs and towards the bathroom. She was never a morning person, to be honest neither was I.  
I grunted and sat up, I guess it was time to get ready.

The more I woke up, the more I began to think about last night with Jesse, and as I was standing there, alone in the shower, I cried. I cried because I lost a huge part of me. Even though Jesse wasn't the right one for me and I don't think we ever worked on a romantic level. He was still one of the only rock solids in my life, someone who I could always depend and rely on. Without him I was terrified. I was so vulnerable... Especially now that Chloe has been acting so weird.

The more I thought about all this, the more I realised how much of a wreck I was becoming. My back hit against the cold tiles of the shower wall, the contrast between that and the hot water sent shivers all through my skin.  
I slid down and sat on the bathroom floor and continued to cry.  
I was so insanely scared of everything.  
Scared of stuffing up with the Bellas.  
Scared of stuffing up my internship.  
But most of all... I was terrified of losing Chloe.

I guess it takes someone to force you to see what is right in front of you, to realise just how much you love someone and that you would do anything to never hurt them, or lose them.  
So, that's why, when it comes to Chloe I feel like I am stuck in the same spot, because going forwards means risking losing her forever and pushing her away.

A sharp wrap on the bathroom door broke me from my thoughts and stopped my tears.

"Yo B!" Stacie's voice came booming through the door.  
"We're leaving in like 10 minutes!" There was a short pause, "I also have to pee like there is no tomorrow, so get a wriggle on would ya!"

"Yeah sure, just give me 2 minutes!"

I stood up and let the hot water rush over my face and wash all my tears away. I sighed and tried to gather my thoughts as much as possible. Let's put this mask on and get this day over with.

20 minutes later we were all sitting on the bus, Fat Amy was driving and everyone was chatting excitedly amongst themselves.  
Without even meaning too, I found myself sitting next to Chloe. It was something that I both relished in, as well as absolutely hated.  
She smelt incredible! It was a subtle and soft scent, I could never really put my finger on it, I just associated it with her and it made me feel warm and safe all at once.  
I found myself gently taking in deep breaths.  
Sitting this close to her I could almost feel the warmth from her skin, I craved to sit just that little bit closer before realising how ridiculous and creepy I was being.

I was sitting next to the window and found myself looking out at the surroundings, rather than engaging in conversation with the rest of the girls. My mind lingered on anything and everything, without really thinking about all the stuff I was worried about. I guess I was also trying to distract my mind from the close proximity at which Chloe was sitting from me.

Chloe was politely listening to Stacie talk about the hot guy she met at the party the other night. I knew she wasn't paying too much attention because I could feel her eyes fall on me from time to time and even without looking at her I could sense her concern. I knew that I had a few seconds to pull myself together and put on a front before she started asking questions. Questions that were bound to get really awkward.

But, alas, I was too late. Stacie had noticed Chloe's eyes wandering over to me again and again, before she too began to look at me with a bit of concern.

"Hey B, what's eating you up? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Stacie asked, in a much gentler tone than how she was talking before.  
I looked over to both of the girls and saw them looking at me with quiet intent. I could see Chloe's eyes doing a thorough analysis of my very soul, it sort of took my breath away.

"I- I guess I'm just not feeling too flash, I didn't get much sleep last night."  
I saw something like anger and jealousy flash through Chloe's eyes, before she looked away. At first I couldn't understand it, and then I realised what I had said and how she left me last night. It began to make sense. But then again at the same time it didn't, why would she feel that way...?

Before I could think much more of it, Stacie interrupted once again.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with me seeing Jesse leave crying late last night?" Her eyes held mine in place and I knew I wasn't getting out of this conversation.

Chloe's eyes shot back over to me, filled with confusion.  
"Are you okay? What happened Beca?" Chloe's voice was the gentlest I have ever heard it. Her eyes were completely filled with worry as I watched them run across my face, before stopping just below my eyes... She probably noticed the big panda circles that lined them; Chloe knew I only got those after I had been crying.  
"Beca... did he hurt you?" Chloe's fingers gently traced the bags under my eyes as she looked over the rest of my face for any sign of distress.

"What?! If he hurt you! I swear to god I will kill the bastard!" Stacie yelled as she half stood up, before the movement of the bus knocked her back into her seat.

"No, no!" I quickly interrupted her before she did some serious damage. By this stage every one of the Bellas were looking at me with curiosity. I felt myself slip farther into my seat and hoped that it would eat me whole.  
Lily's quiet voice, barely audible, stated,  
"I can show you guys a dead body if you want?" Everyone slowly turned to her with a mixture of curiosity and concern... Before slowly sliding back to me.

Chloe gently grabbed onto my hand, I could feel electric shocks shoot up my arm, it made me flinch, she took it the wrong way and quickly dropped my hand. Her face looking guilty and apologetic.

"Honey, what happened?" Chloe looked at me and asked again.

"I- uh... Well, we broke up..." The words came out more like a whisper. I hated all this attention being on me.  
I looked down and tried to push back the tears that threatened to fall. I really hope that I can still have a friendship with Jesse. I really want to talk to him about everything that's going on with Chloe, but I know that would only cause him too much pain.

Once I knew I could hold back the tears, I looked up towards Chloe, her mouth forming a small 'o'. All the Bellas were silent, before Emily chipped in,  
"Wait... You guys broke up!? I thought you were both so solid."  
Stacie, Jessica and Angela all agreed that it was a huge shock and started pumping out questions from left, right and centre.

"Guys, guys! Give the girl some room geez!" Cynthia Rose called out from directly behind me. I looked back towards her and gave her a thankful smile. She gently grabbed my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Looking over at Chloe once again she still looked totally shocked. I didn't know if I should say something... She was once again completely hard to read.  
She must've noticed me looking at her, because she broke from her daze and looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, before looking down.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She quietly whispered disappointingly, out of earshot from the other Bellas "you're my best friend Beca, I will always be here for you."

Those last words sent flashes of the night she drunkenly kissed me outside my room through my head. My heart skipped a few beats and I couldn't help but have my hopes raised at the idea of a future with this amazing woman.

Before I could even reply to her, Fat Amy slammed on the breaks, forcing us to all grab onto the nearest stable item.  
"We're here!" She yelled out.

Chloe and I both seemed to have broken from whatever reverie we were in and the entire mood changed.

We all stumbled out the bus and got ready to face our new arch nemesis'.

As we walked through the door I received a message on my phone from _Residual Heat_.  
Apparently we had to go in this afternoon to prepare for Snoop's arrival tomorrow morning. Shit. This was going to be pushing it.  
Hopefully this performance won't last very long.

I looked over towards Chloe, who was walking in front of me, excitedly talking to Cynthia-Rose about the possibility of beating these guys in World's.

I really hope that I don't disappoint her.

 **AN: So sorry about the wait on this one guys and gals! I had a small issue with writer's block... I hope you enjoy! Would love to hear what you think and to see whether this is still going down a path that interests you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I realised that after such a long wait, that last chapter might of been a little bit disappointing. So, I thought I would give you one more!  
Enjoy!**

 _Chapter Eight_

 _Beca POV_

The DSM performance whizzed by me in a blur of sexy and lacy militant costumes. Powerhouse voices built up of a massively strong team.  
We were in some serious trouble if this was the standard of worlds... And oh my god! Why did they have to be so tall and sexy! Geez!  
I mean, they made fish nets look tough, for heaven's sake! like seriously? C'mon!

The rest of the Bellas seemed to be in a semi-daze like state, whilst the rest of the audience cheered and applauded.

"Do- do we clap...?" Flo asked awkwardly, as she slowly started to put her hands together.

"Clap?" Emily asked, as she too slowly put her hands together following Flo's lead.

I couldn't tell if I was in shock or absolute awe... What the hell are we supposed to do now?  
I looked over to Chloe and noticed her nonchalant expression slowly crumble.  
"Damn tour thieves," she mumbled under her breath.  
"Politely clap, okay, we politely clap." Chloe put her hands together in a repulsive action.

As I looked back over to DSM I noticed the lead blonde singer spot us, her eyes connected with mine. Wow... This was a new development. She was positively amazing. Dammit! Stupid emotions getting in the way of my anger and jealousy.  
I gulped. She was absolutely stunning.  
I quickly looked away and hoped that she didn't actually see us.

Meanwhile, Chloe was fuming,  
"This was supposed to be all ours!" She huffed, whilst Fat Amy stood next to her and threw her arm down in a somewhat comical way.

"How are we even suppose to compete with a group that size?" Exclaimed Cynthia-Rose, still in awe of the performance.

"Guys c'mon," I looked over to Chloe and gave her a reassuring look. "We've got this okay. This was supposed to be ours for a reason."  
The Bellas all mumbled in agree, however the enthusiasm from the bus ride seemed to have vanished.  
Like seriously guys, there is a life after Bellas and college you know.

"Yeah, but we also lost this for a reason." Chloe quirked her eye at me and crossed her arms. She was still very livid. I was not getting in her way.

"Barden Bellas!" We all spun around to see DSM in their entirety standing before us. The blonde one who saw me earlier looked at us, a cocky smirk playing across her perfectly soft looking lips... Dammit! Again!

She looked down at me, with her perfect eyes and her perfect body- seriously, what is happening to me? I began to feel a little flush.

"You came here to see us." The tall blonde began to speak again.  
"Is it because you are - how do the American kids say - jelly?"

I could hear Chloe gasp in shock next to me. I suddenly felt this overwhelming urge to protect her from this intoxicatingly beautiful, yet terrifying woman before us.

"Um excuse me!" I found the words start to fall out of my mouth before I could do anything about it. All the Bellas looked over to me, slightly impressed. I felt Chloe step a little closer to me and I found all the courage I needed.  
"We are not jealous! We were just checking you out, seeing what you're all about, because we're going to kick your ass at worlds!"  
All the Bellas cheered, I knew these girls had my back.

The tall blonde and her muscular side-kick man looked at each other and chuckled, before she looked back over and down towards me. She would have to be like a foot taller than I am... Why did I have to be so extremely short, it makes trying to look tough so much harder.  
I shuffled and looked to the side, a little insecure under her scrutinizing gaze. She was smiling that dazzling cocky smile again.

"You? You are the kicker of ass?" She asked patronizingly.

"Well- um- well, yeah..." I looked over to Chloe, I could tell that my macho facade was starting to falter.

"You, you are like a tiny elf." The blonde laughed.  
"Or is it troll...?" She looked over to the man next to her, they both began to laugh.  
I looked around to the other Bellas, but no one was stepping in. Looks like this one is on me. I gulped... I was trying to think of an insult but all I could think about was how insanely attractive she was! Seriously, I know I'm head over heels for Chloe, but am I gay?

I started to panic, I looked over to Chloe, hoping that the sight of her would comfort me. It only made things worse. Her perfect blue eyes stared at me intensely as she waited for me to say something.

"Well- well-" Word vomit just started pouring out of my mouth.  
"You are physically flawless!" The tall blonde raised her eyebrows,

"Thank you." Wait! What did I just say? Think quick Mitchell, think quick. I could feel Chloe's shocked look burning a hole in the side of my head. Um, um...

"But that doesn't mean I like you!" Yeah you got her good Mitchell, well done. I looked over at Chloe, her eyebrows raised questioningly at me. All the Bellas went completely silent. I could feel the heat rise up my chest and knew it was only a matter of time before my whole face went red and gave away my embarrassment.

"Please, don't try to beat us." The tall blonde stepped closer to me and looked down at me.  
"You can't, we are the best. Now - I must go and rest my neck, because it is sore from looking down at you."

I felt the anger rise up in me once again.

"Okay! Just because you are making me very sexually confused does not mean you are intimidating!" Chloe's mouth opened and closed next to me, her hands coming up slightly as if she could hold back the words that kept falling from my mouth.

"We literally have nothing to lose! Nothing!" I threw my hands around a bit awkwardly as Chloe tried to grab hold of them.

DSM walked away laughing.

"Okay, okay." Chloe's voice filtered through my muddled thoughts as she grabbed hold of my hands.  
"It's okay honey... You got 'em good... You got 'em good." The anger inside me started to subside and was replaced by the amazing sensation of Chloe holding me in her arms. Damn that feels incredible.

Chloe leaned in a little closer then and whispered in my ear,  
"Perhaps we need to talk about this sexuality thing a bit later on." I looked over to see her raised eyebrow and intense eyes staring into my own... I started to freak out, but at the same time it felt like I had my best friend and my confidant back.

I huffed and looked down, as Chloe released me from her embrace. I was still so embarrassed, all I wanted to do was jump back into her arms.  
All the other Bellas walked past me and gave me a quick pat on the back.

"I totally had you covered B." Fat Amy gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then quickly walked off before I could comment.

Gah!

I quickly looked down at my phone and saw that I only had a little while before I was due at _Residual Heat_. Shit. It was time to get these girls moving.

"Let's go ladies. There's no use hanging here, but I'm calling an aca-meeting as soon as we get home." Chloe huffed and stormed out... My eyes couldn't help but rest on her amazing butt as she passed me. It was pure bliss. I quickly looked away and saw Fat Amy walking towards me, a smirk resting on her face. She laughed when she saw my blush; Stacie stood next to her looking very confused by the whole situation.  
This whole situation was extremely exhausting.

The bus ride home was very quiet. I could see Chloe silently panicking at our chances of winning worlds. She was sitting on the aisle seat opposite me.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright Chloe. We'll figure something out." I lean over and whisper towards her.

She looks up at me sharply, clearly not convinced at all.

I sighed, calming her down was a lost cause right now. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes.

It was past midnight when I returned back to the Bellas house from our massive meeting at my internship. I was not expecting it to take so long. It was absolute mayhem, everyone was totally freaking out and no one had any ideas whatsoever.  
I feel like I have an idea brewing, but I don't want to embarrass myself and say something too early.

I stumble up the stairs and towards mine and Fat Amy's room. Everyone seems to be in bed after a massively intense day.  
Great, now I can add DSM to the list of things that I can be maniacally stressed about. Not to mention how pissed off Chloe is going to be with me - that's another Bellas meeting I've missed for reasons that I am still yet to tell her about.  
It's reached the point where I have over thought all of this so much that I have no idea how I am going to tell her at all.

The moment I reach my room, I collapse onto my bed and fall into a restless sleep.

I'm standing in the kitchen in the Bellas house... No one seems to be home, which is strange and extremely eerie. The room feels really hot and kind of sticky in a very unusual yet pleasing kind of way. It's sort of making my stomach twist and turn a bit. Before I have the opportunity to turn around and see what's going on, I feel two extremely soft yet strong arms wrap around me. Chloe's smell washes over me, stronger than it has ever been before.  
My throat tightens and I can't swallow, almost to the point where it causes a bit of panic - my heart races out of sheer pleasure.  
I go to say something, anything, but all that comes out is a strangled groan.  
Chloe's fingers gently run up and down my stomach and over my diaphragm, I can feel her hot breath on my ear. Cold shivers run down my spine.

"I was wondering if you could help me find out how high your belt goes?" Her voice whispers into my ear followed by her soft lips scraping against my ear lobe... I think I might pass out.

I open my eyes and sit up with a gasp. It was only a dream. Dammit. I can feel sweat forming across my forehead. My heart is racing and I am feeling extremely turned on.

I look at my phone to see I've only been asleep for about forty-five minutes; as well as all the missed calls from Chloe earlier in the evening. The guilt starts to run through me again.  
I think I need a glass of water.

I slowly stumble out of bed and head towards the kitchen, the heat and emotions from my dream making me feel quite disorientated. I make it to the fridge and relish in the cool air that blows on my face when I open the door.  
I stand there for a few seconds trying to gather my thoughts... What am I going to do? I can't just keep trying to suppress my feelings for Chloe, it is literally going to kill me.

I shut the fridge door and turn around. A flash of red catches my eye and I jump, spilling water all over myself.

"Geez! Chloe! How long have you been standing there!?" I grab my heart and placed what's left of the jug of water on the kitchen cupboard.

Chloe is standing before me in just an oversized t-shirt and her undies. Her arms are folded over her chest and she looks totally pissed. Also, has she been crying?  
"Chloe?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Her voice is quiet but cuts through me so harshly. I don't think I've ever heard her so upset and angry.

I'm in some serious trouble here. I don't know if I can hide this internship anymore... Fuck. I don't even know if I can hide my feelings anymore.  
Why does she have to look so insanely beautiful when she's mad!?

It was at this very moment that I realised I didn't have a good explanation for my prolonged absence, other than the truth.  
I was panicking, hardcore.  
"Um- it- I was just-"

"Are you seriously just going to stand in front of me and spit out another lie Beca?" Chloe cut me off, her eyes glaring daggers. I shuddered under her stare.  
I looked over to the door and for a moment thought about running. Actually, running seemed like a very good idea right now; it was probably the only option I really had left.

"Don't you dare even think about it missy!"  
I looked over to her, and was overwhelmed again at how perfect she was. Her legs looked incredible and soft and strong.  
I looked up to her eyes and saw nothing but disappointment and hurt. It was the face that haunted my nightmares, knowing that I am the one causing her so much pain right now.  
I could feel myself crumbling... I don't know how long I was going to be able to hold myself together. I felt like I was seconds away from losing the girl of my dreams.

I looked down towards the ground, I couldn't bare the sight of those beautiful blue eyes desperately searching mine. I wrapped my arms around my body and began to shiver, the coldness of the water that I spilt all over myself starting to get to me.

"Beca, please..." I looked back up to Chloe's eyes, they were filled with nothing but concern.  
I couldn't help myself, I began to cry. I cried hard. It wasn't even a second before I felt Chloe wrap her arms around me.  
"Shh Becs, it's going to be okay. Why can't you just tell me what's been going on?" I didn't want to speak and disappoint her, so I pushed myself deeper into her warm body. The contrast against my freezing wet skin felt amazing. This could be the only opportunity I would have to hold her this close. I took deep breath after deep breath, and before I knew it I was hyperventilating.  
"Beca, Beca! You need to calm down honey!"

I couldn't breathe.

Chloe, still holding onto me, slid us both down onto the floor.

"I- I- I-"  
C'mon Beca, just get the words out!  
"I- I'm s- scared th-that I wi- will lo-ose you... I- I- I do-don't wa-ant to dis- dis- disappoint you." The tears were pouring down my face and there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop them. So much for being tough.  
"Chloe... I'm so scared" I managed to whisper the words out clearly. Chloe only held onto me tighter.

"Beca, I don't understand what it is that you can't tell me. You're my best friend. I care about you so much... Please Beca. I'm not mad, I promise I'm not mad. I'm just so worried... I've never seen you like this. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

I decided that I needed to tell her about the internship. I couldn't do this to her anymore, and I certainly couldn't do this to myself. I leant closer into her one last time, before pushing her away and turning around to face her properly. The tears started to ease off. I took a few deep breaths.

Chloe looked down into my eyes with an intensity I have never seen before.

"Does this have something to do with Jesse-" I quickly cut Chloe off by shaking my head. I wanted to make sure I had my voice back before I started talking again.

Chloe grabbed hold of my hand as a way of giving me reassurance. The signature shock ran up my arm, but this time I didn't flinch away; I relished in it. Just in case it was the last time I ever felt it.

I took one last deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of it stretching out my lungs, before exhaling.

It was time.

"Chloe... I've got an internship at _Residual Heat_ , it's a world class recording studio..."

I paused for a moment just to try and gage her reaction.  
All I got from her was a look of confusion, like she was waiting for me to say something else... something deep, dark and traumatic.

"I- I'm confused..." Was her only response. It was just then that I realised how insanely ridiculous I have been by not telling her.  
"wh- why didn't you tell me? I mean, why on earth have you been putting yourself and our friendship under this much pressure, when you could've just told me?" Her eyes were searching mine for anything else I could be hiding. Like this was some horrible practical joke I was playing.

"I'm so sorry Chloe... I- I was terrified of losing you. I didn't want to disappoint you. I didn't want you to think I didn't care about the Bellas... care about you..."

There was a long pause as Chloe stared at me. I could hear my heartbeat run through my head, the silence was making me dizzy.

"Beca Mitchell, I am very disappointed!"  
Oh... there was no way I was going to be able to handle this, I could feel myself start to get dizzier. My heart was sinking into my stomach and it made me want to puke.

Chloe, seeing my face turn the colour of a ghost, quickly continued.  
"No, no B, not like that!" Chloe reached for my hand again.  
"I'm angry at you for not telling me this! Look at what it has done to you!" Chloe pulled me into her. I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding and enjoyed the feeling of her holding me.  
"Do you know how silly this all is? You know we could easily just move some rehearsals around so you can make it? You know that all the Bellas will understand?"

"Chloe, I'm so sorry..." I honestly didn't know what else to say. I can't believe how insanely stupid I've been.

"So..." Chloe pushed me back and ran her eyes across my body, sending a nervous flutter down into my stomach. She quickly jumped up and began to pull me up with her. Gosh she was strong.  
"an internship hey?"

I nodded and gave a shy smile down at the ground,  
"Well you know, I mean I guess... I don't know, I guess I got lucky."

"Pfft! Don't be silly B. That's way more than luck." Chloe ran her fingers through my hair and pushed it from my face, "You're amazing, did you know that?" Her voice was a delicate whisper.  
She coughed and quickly put her hand back to the side, instantly changing the mood.  
Chloe gave me one of her big beautiful smile - the type I have missed for so long. Her blue eyes were glowing and shining and I found myself melting in the sight of them.

Just to interrupt this amazing moment, my body started shivering, a lot.

"How about a nice warm shower hey?" Chloe asked, looking me over with a worried expression. My body shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. Thoughts going back to the time I encountered Chloe in the shower those 3 years ago.

"uh, yeah, I'm freezing." I managed to get out calmly.

"Well, let's go. I will get you some fresh towels. And when you get out we can talk some more okay." Chloe and I began walking up the stairs towards the bathroom.

"Oh... And just so you know Mitchell, I'm still super pissed at you... and I will definitely find a way to punish you for this silliness." Chloe ran past me up the stairs, lightly smacking my butt on the way.

That girl seriously has no idea what she does to me.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

 _Beca POV_

I quickly followed Chloe up the stairs and towards the bathroom. The wet clothes clinging to my body were making me very uncomfortable.  
Chloe was waiting for me at the top of the stairs, and as I got closer to her, I managed to accidentally catch a glimpse of the red lacy panties she was wearing underneath her large t-shirt. My breath caught and I quickly looked away - suddenly not feeling so cold anymore.

I looked up into her eyes a little nervously, she only smiled at me softly.

"C'mon B, you're freezing." Chloe's hand reached down towards me and latched onto my freezing cold one, as I walked up the remaining step.

We headed into the bathroom, where Chloe quickly turned around in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.  
"I'll go and get you some fresh clothes okay. You just get in the shower and get warm."

Before Chloe left the bathroom, she stood motionless for a moment. Looking deep into my eyes, it looked like she was asking herself a question.  
However, her mind was quickly distracted by the fact that my body was shivering slightly in the cold.

Chloe mumbled a brief 'sorry' and headed out the room; but not before planting a very brief and light kiss on my forehead.  
I stood there, slightly stunned for a moment or two. My heart rapidly pounding.  
For the briefest of moments I let my thoughts run wild. In that time, my feelings for Chloe completely overwhelmed me - all I wanted to do was chase after her, in her room she shared with no one but herself, and tell her how much I loved her.

It was the scariest thought I had ever had. It was scary because now that I had finally thought about it, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Was it possible to fall even more in love with this girl.

With all these thoughts running through my brain faster than the speed of light, I somehow managed to subconsciously get in the shower. I stood there and relished in the feeling of the warm water running over my icy cold skin, the sudden heat making it turn a slight pink colour.  
I leant my face back and let the water hit my cheeks and my eyes. Why did I have to let my guard down like that? I can't keep having these sorts of thoughts.

She would reject me. Of that I was certain. But in saying all this, her reaction to my internship came completely left of center.  
I was so afraid of telling her for so long - I still had my best friend - how amazing is that?  
I couldn't really process much more other than crazy amounts of relief.

The door burst open.

"Alright missy! Just letting you know that our discussion isn't over. I still have a lot of things that I need to talk to you about!"

My heart! I swear it almost leapt from chest out of my mouth.

"Far out Chloe!" I grabbed hold of my ribs as I tried to control my breathing.

Chloe's head poked through the shower curtain, her eyes very quickly looked me up and down, before resting on my own with a sheepish look,  
"Sorry..." She smiled shyly at me.

"Um Chloe! Personal space! Social cues! We've been over this!" I yanked the shower curtain out her hands and quickly closed her out of view.

"Urgh. Beca... It's not like I haven't seen it all before. What's the big deal. We're both girls anyway..." My heart was not handling all this action in such a short space of time!

"Well I like my privacy okay! Besides, it's different now..."  
Shit. Why did I just say that.

"Why is it different now...?" Chloe's voice asked quietly.  
Whomp there it is.

"I- I don't know! Look, can you just give me a minute to warm up... and then we can have your little discussion when I'm not completely vulnerable and naked."

Chloe's head poked through the curtains then. A very mischievous look playing across her eyes as she tried to gather the emotion on the rest of her face. Her blue eyes were glimmering and sparkling with excitement.  
I felt a shiver run through my whole body.

"Well Beca... Perhaps I like you that way." She chuckled and ran out the bathroom.

"CHLOE!"

I wanted to be angry, or embarrassed - but the only thing I could think was whether or not she actually meant that... or was she just being her usual 'Chloe' self.

.

.

It was only a couple minutes later that I managed to bring myself out of the wonderful hot shower. I grabbed a towel and noticed that Chloe put some of her own sweat pants and shirt out for me. I walked over towards them and ever so carefully picked them up and brought them to my nose. inhaling deeply.  
My mind instantly fell into a blissful state, as my chest tightened at the feeling her smell did to me.

After I had finished drying myself, I put Chloe's clothes on and brought the shirt up to my face once again.

I have to tell her how I feel... I just have to do it. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I have to do it.  
I know it could mean the end of our friendship - but seriously, like I could keep living this way. Insanity would soon follow.

I walked out of the bathroom to a deathly quiet and dark house, with no sign of Chloe. How bizarre. By now it was about 2am, all the Bellas are still in bed and would be for many hours. However, after tonight's events thus far, I was in no way tired.

I went in to Chloe's room, thinking that perhaps she had fallen back to sleep by accident. I only found an empty bed, although I still walked in, a photo of the two of us on her bedside table catching my eye. There were photos of all of us Bellas everywhere, except this one was the only one to win the honor of sitting next to her while she slept.  
I picked the photo up and looked at it. It wasn't from after any competition or during a night out, no, it was from when we went to get ice cream one time, just the two of us. It was one of the greatest moments - I felt so safe with her, like I could tell her anything that ever bothered me or had me worried and it would all just be okay.  
I don't think I had ever laughed more than what I had in this moment as well.

Had I always been in love with Chloe?

Let's be honest here, I already know the answer to that question.

I have.

Just then, I felt a hand come and rest on my shoulder. It didn't scare me as much as it should.

"As weird as it probably sounds, when that photo was taken was probably one of the best afternoons of my life..." Chloe's gentle and elegant voice broke through the silence, as she looked down at the picture I was holding.

I turned around to face her, but I just felt completely speechless.  
Standing before me was the only person that I ever have and probably ever will love.

Chloe taking my stunned silence to mean something else leant forward and brushed her thumb across my face.  
"Sorry B, I didn't mean to scare you again. I heard the water turn off and figured you came here to find me."

"Umm- yeah, I just- sorry, I wasn't going through your things or anything, I just saw this photo- and yeah, I just... yep." Way to go Mitchell, just let the words fall from your mouth as they will.

Chloe smirked at my word vomit. Even in the dark, I could still see her perfect, intense blue eyes sparkling.

She was so beautiful. For the first time, that thought didn't scare me. I loved it, I love loving her. She is perfection wrapped up into one human being. If it turns out she doesn't love me back, then so be it - I don't want to wait around wasting any moment I have where she could be in my arms.  
I want to wake up to her gorgeous red hair in my face and two sleepy blue eyes looking up at me.  
I want to calm her down when she stresses about the Bellas.  
I want to spend every night holding her before she sleeps.  
I want to make her laugh as much as I possibly can.  
I want to make her happy every day.  
I want to love her from this day, for everyday.

Chloe's eyes began to lose that playful sparkle as she looked into mine more intensely. I don't really know how long we have both just been standing here staring at each other.

I can feel myself begin to get hot, but very cold at the same time. All this emotion is just sitting in the pit of my stomach, waiting to burst out.  
Whoever thought that I would be the mushy loved up type?

"Beca, did you want to sit down? You don't look too well." Chloe's cool soft hand grabbed onto mine, just in case I needed steadying. The shock of her touch once again shot through my arm, I could feel Chloe's hand tighten slightly... Did she just feel that too?

"Chloe... There's something I need to tell you..."

Chloe picked up on the seriousness and the nervousness of my voice almost instantly, and grabbed my other hand to try and calm me down.

"Sure Beca, I'm right here okay... don't be nervous." A small smile ran across her lips as she reassured me.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Chloe looked at me pointedly, as if she really wanted that to sink in.

"Chloe..." I looked deep into her eyes, before a wave of panic quickly washed over me and I looked down.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this..." Chloe only squeezed my hands and smiled.  
"You see, there's a thousand and one mushy ways that I could say this. But the thing is... the thing is..." The last words left my lips in a whisper. I lost myself in her eyes and felt so much love and support in return. Even if she did reject me, I know she will still be my best friend, she will always be my best friend.

"Chloe..."  
"Chloe... I love you."  
"I've always loved you. I don' t want to spend another day wondering about what would happen once I told you that... I don't want to spend another day without you."

It was like Chloe had completely frozen, she didn't even blink. Panic began to set it in - I've made a huge mistake haven't I?

Then out of nowhere, the largest smile I have ever seen spread across Chloe's face. It was incredible, it could easily light up the whole world.

"It's about time you figured that out Beca... Here I was thinking I was going to have to do all the work myself."

I was shocked - I guess I always planned for rejection... I never thought of the possibility of her loving me back...  
Before my mind could race off into a thousand different directions, Chloe's soft lips leant in and pressed against my own. All I could do was wrap my arms tightly around her waist and bring her as close to me as possible as I kissed her back.

Chloe's hands cupped each side of my face so gently, as her delicate lips were on mine.

This was heaven.

Chloe was so warm and her skin felt so soft. I could feel her heartbeat on my own chest... It was racing as fast as my own.  
Her lips tasted better than that first time we kissed. She kissed me with so much love and meaning - I started to cry, purely because I couldn't believe how happy I was in this very moment.

Chloe pulled away but didn't let me go, a soft smile, I knew was now reserved for me only, rested on her mouth. Her thumbs ran across my cheeks and brushed away the tears.

"I love you too Beca."

 **AN: WOO! Beca finally got the courage to tell Chloe how she feels! I really hope you guys liked this one. Just wanted to let you know that this isn't the end of the fic - I plan on continuing through the Bellas fight for World titles.**


End file.
